I Want You To Be Mine
by deans-girl67
Summary: Sam Shuler thought love would never find him, until the day of his friend's wedding, when he meets Dean Griggs. But Dean has had some bad dating experiences, and won't let Sam in. Could Sam be his knight in shining armor?


I Want You To Be Mine (And I Met You At A Wedding!)

**A/N: Okay, this is gonna be a strange story. Sam and Dean aren't related, but its slash. Sam Shuler is 25 and an event photographer and Dean Griggs is 25 and an event singer. Madness ensues when they meet at the wedding of actors Kate Remington and Josh Baker, who are actually trying to set them up, knowing both of them personally. Cute, fluffy, slashy, nonprofit fun.**

Kate was standing in front of the chapel, waiting for Sam to show up. It was the big day. February 14, the day of hers and Josh's wedding, and Sam was the photographer. She started tapping her foot impatiently, excited about her plan to get Sam a date with her friend, Dean. When Sam's gray Mercedes Benz pulled into the parking lot, Kate ran out to meet him, and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for taking the pictures, Sammy! Oh my gosh, I have someone for you to meet!" Kate said as she dragged him into the fellowship hall.

Josh and Dean were setting up tables, chairs, and decorations for the reception. Sam looked at the stranger wearing a pale sage green button down. He liked what he saw. Cropped light brown hair, bright emerald green eyes, luscious pink lips, fair tanned skin, and large defined muscles. Kate ran over to him and started dragging him towards Sam.

"Uhm, Kate, I-I" Dean started.

"Don't worry, Dean. Sam's a nice guy. You'll love him." Kate said.

"Sam, this is Dean Griggs. Dean, this is Sam Shuler. Oh my God, I need to go make sure the chapel is set up! You two can stay and talk to Josh. Bye!" Kate said.  
>Dean gave a shy smile before padding back to move another table. Sam was then bombarded by Josh.<p>

"Hey Sam, did you meet Dean yet? He's such a nice guy. I think you'd like him." Josh said.

"Yeah, I did. He's really quiet. Is he shy or embarrassed? " Sam asked.

"Yeah, he gets really shy sometimes. Especially around new people."

"Oh. He seems nice, though. Maybe I'll get the chance to talk to him later."

"Yep. Oh, and set up wherever you want. Dean will probably help if you ask."

"Okay. Oh, and congratulations, in case I forget later."

"Thanks. I better go and catch up with Kate before she has a paroxysm."

Sam was trying scoping the place out, but his eyes kept wandering back to Dean. He thought it was cute how Dean was so shy and quiet, and he liked how Dean looked in the lighting. He didn't know if Dean was gay or not, but he liked him a lot. He was hoping he'd get a chance to know him better after the photo session at the reception. Sam walked over and grabbed the other end of the table Dean was moving.

"Need some help? This looks heavy." Sam said.

"Oh, Uh, Thanks. It is kinda heavy, I guess." Dean replied, his voice low and deep, yet somewhat feminine.

"So, how do you know Kate?"

"I met her when I was doing some volunteering at Shady Timbers Retirement Home."

"Really? I met her when I did a photo shoot for a movie she was in."

"Cool. So you must be the photographer she's been going on about."

"Yep, that's me. I haven't heard much about you though."

"I'm an event singer. She wanted me to sing Amazing Grace at the ceremony."

"Oh, that's so cool! I don't know many good singers. Hey, do you think you could help me set up some equipment?"

"Uhm, sure."

Dean followed Sam out to the Mercedes Benz that was parked right next to his 1967 Chevrolet Impala. He couldn't believe his luck. Dean thought Sam was totally perfect.

'_Good taste in cars, nice personality, beautiful body, he's just what I've been looking for. But do I really want to take the chance? What if he's like Riley?' _Dean thought.

Dean looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye. Sam was gorgeous. Shaggy brown hair, blue-green eyes, full pink lips, tanned skin, and large distinct muscles. He was the definition of sexy. He bet if you looked up the definition of sexy, Sam's picture would be there. He started to get Sam's equipment out when he noticed Sam looking at him.

"Am I doing something wrong? I don't want to mess up your equipment." Dean said as he blushed a deep burgundy that spread to the roots of his hair.

"No, you're doing great. You just have something right here. Let me get it." Sam said, wiping a smudge of paint off Dean's cheek.

"Thanks. I was helping Josh paint stuff earlier. I must have missed it."

"No problem. Do you know who owns that car? The '67 Impala? It must be one hell of a ride."

"It is. That's my baby."

"That's your car? Oh my God, it's beautiful!"

"Thanks. It is pretty sweet."

"Can I _**touch **_it?"

"Sure."

Sam was so pumped. Dean was the most amazing man he'd ever met. He wished his past boyfriends had been as cool. As he ran his hand over the flawless black paint, he smiled at Dean, who was shyly rubbing the back of his neck. He started unloading his car with Dean's help, and set up near the door.

"Thanks for the help. You need help with anything? Maybe I can help you warm up or something?" Sam asked, not wanting to miss a chance to spend time with Dean.

"If you want. I'm just gonna check the acoustics and do some vocal warm ups." Dean said, surprised Sam wanted to be near him.

"Cool. I know how to play piano if you need me to."

"Oh, Um, okay. You don't have to."  
>"I want to though."<p>

Sam followed Dean into the chapel, where Kate and Josh were standing at the altar, Kate freaking out about there being too many yellow daisies in the front. Dean went up and started to calm her down, telling here to sit and take a breather, that he'd fix it. Dean started running back and forth, evening out the daisies so there would be an equal amount of each color on each side. Sam walked up to Josh.

"Is he always like this?" Sam asked.

"Yep. He always tries to fix everything for everyone else's liking, and he loves helping people. He was here four hours early to help me and Kate set up." Josh said.

Sam smiled at Dean's need to help everybody. If he wasn't head over heels for Dean before, he definitely was now. Josh winked at Kate as a signal to say their plan was working.

"Oh, Dean, honey, it looks fantastic! You would make a great designer!" Kate exclaimed, happy about Dean's arrangement.

"No problem, Kate. I'm gonna go warm up, okay?" Dean said.

"Okay. Sam knows how to play piano. I bet he can help you out."

"He offered. I think I'm gonna take him up on it. Need anything else?"

"Nope. Thanks for all the help setting up."

"Welcome, Kate."

She watched as Sam and Dean walked to the piano and Sam took a seat at the stool. He played out a tune to a song, Lord I Lift Your Name On High. She could tell just by his voice that he had a smile on his face. And she hadn't seen a real smile out of Dean since the whole Riley incident. She sat back and listened as Dean's beatific voiced filled the chapel.

"_You came from heaven to earth to show the way, from the earth to the cross, my debts are paid. From the cross to the grave, from the grave to the sky, Lord I lift your name on high."_ Dean sang, his voice in perfect tune.

Sam stopped playing and smiled at Dean, who started to blush a red so deep, it would have made a tomato jealous. Dean bowed his head and tried to hide his still reddening face, which was a total epic fail on his part. Sam carefully put a hand on Dean's shoulder, but immediately pulled back when Dean tensed and stepped away.

"You have such a beautiful voice. I've never heard anything so…_**glorious **_in my life. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Sam said.

"N-No, I'm fine. Thanks for the compliment. Oh, look at the time! I need to go get my camera out of the Impala. See ya later, Sam." Dean said hastily, before walking swiftly out the door.

Sam walked over to where Josh and Kate were standing, wanting to know what he did wrong. Josh gave him a sympathetic look, while Kate gave him a soft glare.

"What did I do? I didn't want to or mean to hurt him." Sam said, with a slight whimper.

"Sam, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Josh said, grabbing Sam's arm and dragging him outside.

"Josh, what did I do?"

"Look, Dean hasn't had good experiences with dating, okay? And I can tell you like him. And he likes you. But he was in an abusive relationship for about two years with a guy named Riley. His dad was also an alcoholic and beat him. He's still in jail for killing Dean's mom. He's got a lot of baggage, and me and Kate wanted to get you two together, because you would be perfect for each other."

"Oh my God. Are you sure he even _**wants**_ to date? He might never date again."

"Sam, you are about the only person I know who is good enough to be with him. Please, just- just try, Sam. He likes you, but he's scared."

"Okay, I'll try my best."


End file.
